Delirios
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas de parejas de DC y Mk
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo trayendo esto en lugar de estudiar... Jajaja espero les gusten mis delirios que salen en época de exámenes ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Estoy aquí.

"Estoy aquí, aún si no me ves, estoy aquí siempre a tu lado, aún si tu no me miras, y si solo me pasas de lado, yo estaré siempre aquí, por qué sin importar que no lo sepas te amo."

Hakuba salía del atraco de Kid, nuevamente no habían logrado atraparlo, a lo lejos, miró a su corazón pelirroja, su semblante se veía triste, quiso ir tras de ella pero la chica se alejó sin mirarlo.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la escuela ella estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su rival, Kuroba Kaito, se acercó a la banca del nombrado y ella se fue, esa acción lo entristeció, pero no dejó ver que le afectó.

"Estoy aquí aún si todos te abandonan, estoy aquí aún si no lo mereces, y estaré ahí para ti, porque si no lo sabes, eres la personas mas importante para mí."

Mis nervios están por explotar, no logro encontrar una pista de tu paradero y del de Aoko, ¿Cómo había ocurrido tal hecho frente a mi?. Cierro los ojos par poder concentrarme cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpe el silencio. Molesto me dirijo a abrir.

—¡Ayudame Hakuba!— fue lo que dijo el molesto invitado, Kuroba Kaito.

—¿Que te ayude? ¿En qué demonios necesitas ayuda? Ya tengo muchos problemas tratando de encontrar a Aoko y Koizumi como para jugar contigo.

—Están en la casa abandonada de la novena calle, esa que pronto será demolida.— habló interrumpiendome — Pero, se trata de una trampa para deshacerse de Kaitou Kid.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunte

—Es mi culpa que esto haya ocurrido, mi intención no era involucrarlad, pero hay una organización bastante peligrosa y es mi deber destruirla.— comentó Kaito.

Después de aquella declaración, lo deje entrar, el me contó todo sobre el porque era Kaitou Kid y después creamos un plan para salvar a nuestras personas especiales.

El día de la misión suicida llegó, las cosas no salieron como habíamos planeado y sus vidas peligraban, el no te elegiría y parecía que estabas resignada a morir en aquella sucia habitación.

El ladrón salvó a Aoko y te dejo atrás, a punto de que seas asesinada, pero mi astucia te salvo, parecías sorprendida cuando me viste salir de las sombras, me acerque y te libere de tus ataduras, sin resistirme te abrace, sin importarme que tú trataras de alejarme, era la persona más feliz.

Después de aquello te cargue para salir de ese lugar, afuera en el patio, se encontraba aquel ladrón con Aoko inconsciente, me dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y marqué a la policía, sin embargo una explosión ocurrió dentro de la casa.

Todas las pruebas de aquella organización se iban con aquel fuego, pero no importaba, porque al menos tú estás a salvo.

"Estoy aquí, siempre a tu lado

Estoy aquí, aún si no quieres que esté"

—¡Gracias!— murmuraste levemente el día que fui a visitarte al hospital.

Sonreí feliz, después de todo, era la primera vez que me hablabas solamente a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Un poco tarde pero, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaito y Gosho Aoyama!.

Aquí un pequeño escrito en relación al cumpleaños de nuestro ladrón favorito.

* * *

La alarma del despertador interrumpió su agradable sueño, abrió sus ojos justo cuando su sirviente golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Adelante! — exclamó mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde derecho.

—¡Buenos días señorita Akako!— saludaba el hombre a su ama.

Akako no contestó, se enfocó a colocarse las pantuflas, mientras el hombre abría las cortinas de la habitación, la joven bruja camino hasta su tocador para admirarse en el espejo de este, el camisón de seda color rojo dejaba ver su hermosa figura.

—Iré a tomar un baño, espero mi uniforme limpio y planchado en mi cama, también prepara el desayuno— ordenó la joven.

El hombre dio una inclinación de aceptación y salió de la morada de la bruja, Akako volvió a prestarle atención al tocador, pero está vez a un pequeño cajón, lo abrió y admiro su contenido, una pequeña caja forrada con papel lila y un moño blanco, frunció el ceño y cerró el cajón.

Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente, después se desvistió y se dio un baño rápido para después disfrutar de la tranquilidad del agua caliente en la tina, pasando unos quince minutos, salió del agua, se colocó la toalla y salió, en la cama, se encontraba su uniforme limpio. Seco a la perfección su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, al finalizar se acercó al tocador y comenzó a secar su cabello con la secadora para después peinarlo, está vez no lo dejó totalmente suelto ya que se hizo una especie de diadema con algunos mechones y los amarró con una liga creando una pequeña coleta, satisfecha con su peinado, siguió el maquillaje, un poco de polvo, labial de color rojo, enchino sus pestañas y les coloco una ligera capa de rimel, se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha, su maquillaje sencillo pero muy natural, volvió a abrir el cajón, tomó la caja y la metió en su cartera de la escuela.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, ahí su desayuno y su almuerzo la esperaban, desayuno sola, como todas las mañanas, y después lavo sus dientes y retoco el maquillaje de sus labios. Unos segundos después salió de su casa con dirección a su escuela.

Mientras se iba acercando a su salon, se fue rodeando de sus admiradores quienes la llenaron de halagos, sin embargo, al llegar a los terrenos de la escuela dejó de prestarles atención y se enfocó a buscar a cierta persona.

—Si buscas a Kuroba, llegó hace cinco minutos con cuarenta y seis segundos junto con Aoko— hablo una voz atrás de ella y sus vasallos.

La joven se giró y sonrió burlona a la persona detrás de ella.

—¿Porque debería estar buscando a Kuroba? Hakuba Saguru— inquirió.

El detective se encogió de hombros y se colocó al lado de la peli roja. — Es veintiuno de junio, estoy seguro que sabes que es cumpleaños de Kuroba.

La chica se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a alejarse, mientras el detective río por lo bajo y se apresuró a alcanzarla, los seguidores de la chica solo se quedaron en medio del patio, desconcertados.

Cuando los dos entraron al salón se agacharon y evitaron que un libro los golpeara, cuando prestaron atención, miraron a Kaito y Aoko pelear, la chica perseguía al mago con escoba en mano, ambos adolescentes suspiraron y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Para la hora del almuerzo Hakuba se acercó al lugar de sus amigos peleoneros, felicito al chico por su cumpleaños y empezó una pelea con relación a Kaito Kid, por el contrario, Akako miraba de reojo hacia atrás, y cada que Kaito se daba cuenta se volteaba rápidamente, la chica abrazaba su portafolio mientras su mano derecha tomaba la pequeña caja, sus mejillas se sonrojaba y en cuanto se daba cuenta de su comportamiento, negaba con la cabeza y prestaba atención a lo que decían sus admiradores.

Las clases finalizaron, Akako estaba por irse cuando fue detenida por Saguru.

—Deja de ser infantil dile felicidades— dijo mientras le daba una escoba —Koizumi cúbreme por hoy en el servicio— dijo para después salir del salón llevándose a Aoko con él, dejando a Kaito y Akako desconcertados.

La bruja comenzó a realizar pequeños deberes de limpieza como borrar el pizarrón, limpiar los pupitres y sacudir los borradores. Mientras que el chico movía los pupitres a un rincón para poder barrer y limpiar el piso.

El silencio mantenía incómodo al mago, pero no hizo intento de romperlo, porque aunque de cierto modo consideraba a la chica su amiga, no quería que comenzará con sus insinuaciones sobre su doble vida.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el servicio, ambos se disponían marcharse, sin embargo, Akako se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—No malinterpretes, no es que seamos amigos— dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de su maletín y se lo arrojaba al chico, después se fue corriendo con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Kaito, apenas logro atrapar el paquete, sorprendido y curioso, lo desenvolvió al momento, sorprendiéndose por lo que estaba envuelto en ese papel, un nuevo juego de cartas, eran plastificadas y un poco más gruesas que las normales, las había visto hace dos semana y se había enamorado de ellas, ya que serían perfectas para su pistola de ladrón. Saliendo del asombro salió corriendo del salón y anduvo por los pasillos hasta alcanzar a su compañera en los casilleros de la entrada.

—¡Muchas gracias Akako!— grito euforico.

La chica dio un brinco del susto y volteó a verlo molesta, pero esa rabia se esfumó al ver la sonrisa del otro, se sonrojo aún más al notar que ella había provocado esa sincera sonrisa en el.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ka...Kaito!— dijo por último para después echarse a correr.

Kaito se quedó ahí en los casilleros observando a su compañera huir, pensando qué tal vez no era tan mala y solo debía trabajar más en sus relaciones personales.

OMAKE.

Hakuba había tomado la mano de Aoko y la separó de su amigo, salieron ambos del salón, la chica aún desconcertada, cuando tomo control de si misma se soltó de su amigo.

—Aun no terminaba con Kaito— replicó molesta.

Hakuba suspiro y la detuvo de que volviera al salón.

—Koizumi tiene un regalo para Kuroba, estaba a punto de irse sin dárselo… — comentó— ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

La chica negó —Akako debe estar muy nerviosa— dijo en compresión

—¿Quieres vigilarlos?— pregunto juguetón el detective.

La chica asintió, y así ambos comenzaron a espiar, en el momento en que Akako se iba a ir sin dar el obsequio, Saguru tuvo que sostener fuertemente a su compañera para que no interrumpiera, y sin darse cuenta, el obsequio había sido entregado, y el salón se había quedado vacío.


End file.
